


Prisoner of love 3

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Prisoner of love [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Breakup, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Gallavich Endgame, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lip was a motherfucker, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mickey is rich, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Treason, Violence, happy ending gallavich, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: After learning about Mandy's awakening, Ian thought they could put behind them all the problems they had encountered since the beginning of their relationship.However, he was still unable to face his friend after what had happened between her and Lip.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Prisoner of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079148
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel of prisoner of love part 1 and part 2.

Ian opened his eyes and remained a few minutes staring at the man lying in front of him.

When Mickey slept, all his features calmed down and sleep seemed to erase all his problems.

To see him as calm was one of the little pleasures Ian gave himself as often as possible.

However, what he appreciated more than contemplating the man he loved to sleep, was to be able to enjoy these moments with him.

He gently passed his arm between Mickey and the bed before drawing him to him.

Mickey frowned but didn't open his eyes.

Ian gently put his lips on those of his fiance before sliding them to his neck and then to his shoulder.

He dropped his free hand down Mickey's body before putting it on his ass, savoring the fact that the young man wasn't wearing any clothes.

Mickey grumbled a few moments before affirming.

"I was sleeping!"

Ian smiled at Mickey's grumpy tone before resting his mouth on his shoulder and tightening his grip on his buttocks.

"I'm hungry," he said simply without leaving Mickey's skin.

"Get up then ..."

"No, I want you to make food," Ian said, sticking his body to Mickey's.

"And why would I do that?" The young man questioned.

"You owe me that."

Mickey finally opened his eyes and stared at Ian in amazement before asking.

"How can I owe you that?"

"You kidnapped me and locked me on an island where I had to cook for you every day," Ian recalled without showing any sign of resentment.

"Let me remember you that you already made me pay for everything. Do I have to remind you of all the work I did at Iggy's?!? "Mickey snorted gently.

"Please ... I want you to make me something to eat..." Ian said, sliding his free hand to Mickey's ass.

He descended slowly by inserting between his buttocks, gently pushing a finger inside the young man, tearing him a small groan.

He pushed a little deeper inside Mickey until his fiancée ring came to meet the flesh of his lover.

"Fuck," Mickey growled at Ian.

Ian felt Mickey's nails get into the pulpit of his shoulder. He knew that Mickey always reacted very quickly when he did that and that it was difficult for him to resist for a long time.

"Please," he whispered again against Mickey's ear before adding.

"If you do that I promise to let you do whatever you want after ..."

Mickey shifted to face Ian before simply asking.

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want." Ian confirmed with a smile.

Mickey reluctantly escaped Ian's embrace, forcing him to pull his finger at the same time.

He got up and walked to the closet before Ian stopped him.

"No cloth." He ordered before biting his lower lip and scanning Mickey from top to bottom.

Mickey chuckled before moving to the kitchen, quickly followed by Ian.

He took some of the products out of the fridge and started cooking under the watchful eyes of Ian sitting close to him.

The latter couldn't resist a few minutes before coming to stick against the back of Mickey and put his head in the hollow of his shoulder.

Mickey grabbed one of Ian's hands and guided them to his belly, silently ordering Ian to hug him.

He inhaled deeply before asking softly.

"You want to join me to go to see Mandy?"

Ian stayed silent and snuggled up against Mickey before shyly shaking his head.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be," Mickey ordered softly before affirming.

"She doesn't blame you, you know ..."

Ian had met Mandy before he met Mickey. 

She had quickly started dating his brother Lip, at least if their relationship could be defined like that.

Like his older sister, Fiona, Lip had long had a significant interest in money. Interest that had even made him forget part of his humanity.

Ignorant of Mandy's wealth, he had used her until the day when he had driven her out of his house unceremoniously.

The young woman then attempted suicide and found herself in a comatose state on a hospital bed.

Mickey had wanted to take revenge on the man who had pushed his sister to suicide, but circumstances had finally pushed him towards Ian, whom he had kidnapped in his brother's place.

They had learned to know each other and had developed feelings despite the strong hatred they felt towards each other at that time.

Ian had wanted to run away before his feelings for Mickey made him forget the cruelty he was showing by keeping him on this island, and Mickey had more than once wanted to release him while at that moment he still believed him guilty of what had happened to his sister.

The doubt that had grown up in Mickey had finally got the better of him and he had realized his mistake.

Wanting to correct his mistakes he had brought Ian back to the mainland before promising to disappear from his life without seeking revenge on Lip.

Ian had forbidden him to flee, making him promise to stay in Chicago and allow him to see Mandy whenever he wished.

Mickey had finally accepted and stayed but had done everything to avoid Ian and forget him, hoping that his absence was enough to make the young man forget what he had done to him.

Fate then pushed Lip and Fiona on Mickey's way and made him discover the plans they had for their younger brother.

In front of the horror of their discussion, Mickey couldn't remain inactive. And despite the promise he had made to Ian he had decided to get closer to Lip and Fiona to thwart their plans.

He had attacked them where it would hurt them the most, the money.

Thanks to several allies he had managed to make them leave all their lovers and mistresses, and thus at the same time cut off their source of money.

Lip had thought he could get a post as a partner in the Milkovich company because of his relationship with Kendall, a close friend of Mickey's, and he had left his two girlfriends to focus on the young woman.

Unfortunately for him, the contract wasn't written for him, but for his brother.

And he had understood that he lost everything when Kendall had confessed to being already in a relationship but also Mandy's best friend.

Fiona, on the other hand, had thought become a bride, but soon disillusioned when the man she already considered as her fiancé had asked her little brother in marriage just in front of her.

Although he still couldn't forgive his mistakes, Mickey couldn't imagine his life without Ian at his side.

And despite the rancor he could have kept against him, Ian felt the same love for Mickey.

They were now both partners and fiancés. And to complete their happiness Mandy had emerged from her coma.

Despite the joy that this news had created for Ian, he still hadn't managed to visit his friend, cursing himself for not noticing her condition before she tried to kill herself.

Mickey had tried to reassure him and had told him many times that his sister didn't blame him. But that hadn't been enough to remove the remorse and regret that Ian felt.

"Will you tell her I'm thinking about her?" Ian asked with a small voice.

Mickey tilted his head to stick it to Ian's before promising him and turning to him a plate full of scrambled eggs and adding.

"Eat that before it gets cold."

Ian put a quick kiss on Mickey's lips before returning to sit down with his plate.

  
  


* - * - *

Upon entering Mandy's room, Mickey was struck by the spectacle that was presented to him and for a moment his heart sank.

Mandy was lying on her bed with her eyes closed, motionless as during those long months of hospitalization.

She opened her eyes as she heard the door close behind Mickey, and he was finally able to chase away the painful memory of his memory and release the breath he was holding without realizing it.

"Hi ass face," Mandy greeted as he saw his brother.

"Ass face? Let me tell you that you're paler than my ass, "Mickey replied, pretending to be offended.

"In case you forgot, I spent several months in this hospital room without seeing the sun. What's your excuse? "

Mickey showed a small smile at his sister's question.

She was much more likely to talk about her stay in the hospital than he could. He still felt his throat knot and guilt rising in him when he rethought.

Mandy moved her head a little as if trying to look behind her brother before looking at him and asking sadly.

"He still doesn't want to come?"

Mickey sighed slowly before sitting next to his sister and explaining.

"He still feels guilty for what happened to you."

"But it's not his fault!" Said the young woman.

"I know, but he's stubborn and it's impossible to make him listen to reason ..."

Mandy let out a small laugh before explaining to her brother's astonished look.

"It's still hard to imagine you together."

"Well, we'll have to do it. Soon he will be officially your brother-in-law. "

"I hope that by then he will accept to be in the same room as me," she announced amused before adding.

"Otherwise attending your wedding may be complicated."

Mickey sketched a smiled smile.

He was still struggling to tell himself that soon he would be a married man.

They didn't want to choose a date right after Ian accepted his request, because they both wanted Mandy to be able to attend with them and then decided to wait until she woke up.

Now that she was among them again, nothing seemed to be able to stop Ian and the organization of their wedding, except perhaps that little technical detail that his sister had just raised.

* - * - *

Ian was sitting on the front steps of the family house next to Debbie.

The young woman glanced quickly at the engagement ring he wore before affirming.

"I still can't believe you're going to marry Mickey Milkovich."

Ian let out a small laugh before affirming happily.

"You'll have to get used to it because I'm not going to change my mind."

"It's going to be a great party, I'm sure of it! I guess you'll take Mandy and me as bridesmaids. "

Ian was silent for a moment so his sister asked him.

"Something's wrong?"

"I still have not asked her..."

"Whose? To Mandy? "

Ian nodded.

"I'm sure she will agree-"

"No, I mean, I still haven't asked her because I still have not spoken to her..."

"You didn't talk to her? Since she woke up? Why?"

"I'm ashamed that I didn't help her when she went out with Lip-"

"Stop your bullshit," Debbie growled, interrupting her brother before adding.

"It's not you, but Lip who is responsible here. And I'm sure Mandy knows it ... "

Ian kept his gaze fixed in the void. Debbie wasn't the first person to tell him that, but he still had trouble getting that idea out of his head.

"It's still so cool that Mandy and Mickey are from the Milkovich family." said Debbie, taking her brother out of his trance.

"Why? Because they have plenty of money? "He questioned worriedly that his sister would be attracted again by the easy money that a relationship with rich people could bring him.

"Yes. Do you realize!?! They were like us before and by work, they became super-rich. I would really like to do what they did. "

Ian stayed a few moments looking at his little sister before letting a sigh of relief escaped.

He understood Debbie's admiration for Mickey and his family and was happy to see that it was no longer a misplaced desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian gently pushed the door of Mandy's room, frightened by the thought of entering.

"You forgot something Mick-" the young woman started before realizing that the man on her door wasn't her brother.

She smiled sincerely at the sight of her friend and waved him forward.

Ian had never been so disturbed in the presence of Mandy. 

Their relationship had always been simple and natural, but now he had the impression of having betrayed her.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

Ian nodded quickly before lowering his eyes and affirming.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" The young woman questioned, looking at him in amazement.

"Not to have helped you when you dated Lip-"

"Ian, it's not your fault. Believe me, nothing you could have said would have worked at that time. "

Ian was silent for a moment before Mandy spoke again and forced him to sit down.

"I can't believe you're getting married to my brother," she finally said.

Ian could easily understand that she was trying to change the subject and he was grateful to her.

"You'll have to accept the idea because I intend to become your brother-in-law as soon as possible." He finally affirmed with a little more ease.

Mandy let out a laugh before explaining to Ian.

"That's exactly what Mickey told me earlier. You are made for each other. "

She remained silent, staring at her hands.

"You know, he told me about the island," she finally said with a sad expression.

Ian blushed violently at this memory.

Even though Mickey had locked him up there to punish him, in his mind this island meant something totally different for him. It was there that they had fallen in love.

"I'm sorry he did-" Mandy started before Ian cut him off.

"Don't be," he said instinctively before blushing again.

The young woman let out a laugh at Ian's embarrassment before asking.

"How could you fall in love with him in these conditions?"

"Even though he was trying to take revenge, he still had that nice, sweet side ..."

"My brother? Nice and sweet? "Mandy said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Ian simply confirmed.

"Like what?"

"At one point he forced me to cook. He wanted a soup- "

"That's not really nice." Mandy remarked, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

"He didn't want to eat it because he was no longer hungry and told me to eat it or throw it ... At that time I was really cold ..." Ian explained summarily.

"Do you mean that he did it on purpose so that you could eat something hot without looking nice?"

Ian nodded with a small smile.

He knew that the way their story had started was unconventional, but knowing that despite all the hatred Mickey had against him at that time he had not managed to suppress his feelings, made those memories much more beautiful.

"I don't know what to think about that..." said Mandy laughing.

"I really tried to hate him ... but I never succeed." admitted Ian, smiling.

"It's hard to forget your feelings, is not it?" She asked with a small smile.

The idea that Mandy may have felt the same for Lip was painful for Ian.

"You know, I didn't talk about my family to Lip because I wanted to find someone who loved me for who I was and not for my name. I think if I told him, things would have been totally different. "

Ian was speechless, unable to know what to say to comfort his friend.

She finally smiled and said.

"I'm glad I didn't do it. Our relationship would never have been sincere otherwise. "

"And then, in the end, it made you meet Mickey..." she laughed.

Ian smiled in turn.

He knew they would need time to felt completely comfortable again in the presence of each other, but he was happy to have finally been able to talk to his friend.

* - * - *

Ian froze for a moment as he opened the door. He didn't expect to receive such a visit.

Kate was now in front of him, her eyes lowered to the ground, visibly as disturbed by this meeting as him.

He hadn't seen her often, to tell the truth, he had only seen her just once on the island when he was still trying to escape Mickey's control.

Ian remembered what he had felt at that moment and how an enormous sense of jealousy had for a moment made him lose his desire to escape from sight.

He had seen her afterward, but only in people magazines on Mickey's arm.

Now he knew that all this had been staged to attract Fiona's attention, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of bitterness and jealousy in facing the young woman.

"I know that my visit probably surprises you ... To tell the truth, I hesitated a long time before coming," confessed the young woman.

"I know about you and Mickey," she announced, finally lifting her head.

This confession had the effect of a hit for Ian. Outside of their family and closest friends, nobody was aware of their relationship.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about you and M-" she began nervously before realizing she was still in the hallway and that all the neighbors could hear their discussion.

Ian also realized at that moment where they were and he moved aside to let her in.

"I wouldn't tell anyone for you two. I know that if the journalists came to learn it could spoil Mickey's career- "she began before saying.

"That's not what I meant! I just think that if the journalists came to learn it from themselves there would probably be some fallout ... "

She didn't seem necessarily more satisfied with her explanation.

Ian tried to make her a little more comfortable and offered to follow him to the kitchen for a coffee.

She gladly agreed, but stopped short on the doorstep, noticing Gayu lying by the window.

"She will not do anything to you." Ian said, noticing the young woman's reaction.

"I know she looks mean, but she's a love... It took a long time for the trustee of the building to accept that she lives with us. So far she had stayed on the island with one of Mickey's employees... I'm glad she's here now, so I'm not alone anymore when Mickey's at work." Ian explained by putting a coffee in front of him Kate.

"You aren't working?" The young woman questioned.

"I do, but I work mostly from home. I became a shareholder in the Milkovich company but I don't really need to go to the premises most of the time ... I created a charity to continue Mickey's work. He always tries to help people in need by finding them work and I want to help him to do it... "

Ian was passionate every time he talked about this association. He had loved to see the happiness and pride in Ema's face when she told him about all the people Mickey and his family had helped.

She had been proud of the path they had traveled and Ian wanted to help more people like Ema and her family to have the life they deserved.

He realized at that moment that Kate's gaze was on him and that it had been several minutes since none of them had spoken.

"Sorry, I always get excited when I talk about it." apologized Ian.

"Don't apologize, that's normal. I too would like to have a job that I am so passionate about. To tell the truth, with the money my father gives me I have no need to work, and so far I haven't found anything exciting enough to change the way I live. "

Ian flashed a shy smile. He never thought he would ever have this kind of discussion with her.

"I- If I came-" she stammered for a moment before taking a deep breath and confessing.

"If I came here it is to offer you my help. I know you are in a relationship with you and Mickey. To tell the truth, I think I always knew about Mickey... I don't often meet men like him and I think I didn't want to admit that he was definitely out of reach. "

Ian looked down at his coffee, thinking back to how Mikey had used the woman for the sole purpose of luring Fiona into his net.

"If I came here it's to offer to help keep reporters away. I know how all of this works, just like Mickey I've been living with it for a while and I guess for you it's scary ... "

Ian felt his heart pinch as he heard the young woman remind him how different Mickey's world was.

"I thought that if reporters saw us from time to time, Mickey and I together, they wouldn't look any further. You could be safe and live quietly without having to be on your guard all the time. "

Ian was forbidden to the proposal of the young woman. She had just offered to pretend a relationship between her and Mickey in the eyes of all.

Of course, Ian feared that everyone would discover his relationship with Mickey and that this would somehow harm the man he loved, but he would never have imagined having to use such means to protect.

"You don't have to answer right away. In fact, I just came to tell you about my proposal, so you know it's a possibility ... I would understand that you don't need me. "She affirmed, putting her hand on Ian's.

"It's just an idea to keep reporters away at least until your wedding," she added with a smile.

Ian looked at her for a moment disturbed by her affirmation.

"It's an engagement ring, isn't it?" She asked, pointing at the ring Ian was wearing.

Ian nodded timidly, still unable to realize he was engaged to Mickey.

"You will make adorable grooms." She affirmed before getting up and adding.

"I will not monopolize your time any longer. I'll let you explain to Mickey my proposal ... He has my number to keep me informed. "

Ian accompanied him to the door.

"Thanks for listening to Ian. I know my proposal may sound strange, but I really don't want you or Mickey to be hurt because of this story. I've known him for so long, I would be remiss if I didn't do anything for him." She concluded before leaving.

*-*-*

Mickey was silent for several seconds when Ian told him about Kate's visit.

He didn't really know what to think about it and it was also hard to know what Ian was feeling about this strange proposal.

They hadn't yet tried to talk about their engagement with anyone outside their family and close friends mainly because he saw no point in talking about their personal life with anyone else.

Mickey had never intended to hide his relationship with Ian, but to better reflect, exposing the young man to paparazzi could be difficult for him to manage.

He had more than once run out of patience with these paparazzi who were trying to find out everything about his personal life, and the idea that Ian was from now on their new target and that because of him afraid him.

"I don't want to hide our relationship ..." Ian said.

"But?" Mickey questioned easily understand that Ian wanted to continue.

"But ... I'm afraid it's all falling on you and the company. I know it's stupid to think that, but I think there are still assholes who will try to use that to reach you- "

"Ian-"

"I don't want you to have trouble because of me Mickey-"

"Ian please listen to me!" Mickey cut him off before adding.

"If homophobic morons no longer want to work with my company because of who I am too bad for them! I would never regret being with you even if it meant losing all my company- "

Ian lowered his head and Mickey understood his mistake.

"That's not what I meant. Don't worry, nothing will happen to my company. "

Mickey knew that Ian greatly admired the path he had traveled and the empire he had managed to create. He also admired the help that the company provided to many workers in need.

"Ian ... look at me please," Mickey ordered gently, gently gripping Ian's chin.

"It's not going to happen ... Everything will be fine," he promised, staring into his eyes.

They remained silent for a moment before Mickey asked.

"Do you want us to think about it a little more?"

Ian nodded shyly.

Mickey took him in his arms and felt his fiancé cling firmly to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was sitting next to Mickey, hugging him, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I sent it." Mickey warned.

Ian nodded against his fiance's shoulder before burying his face even deeper in the crook of his neck.

They had finally decided to accept Kate's proposal.

They wouldn't pretend to be more than friends but hoped it would give them a little respite.

There was no doubt that the paparazzi would quickly draw conclusions from the relation between Kate and Mickey and wouldn't seek to know who Ian was.

Although the idea that everyone believes Kate and Mickey in a relationship annoyed Ian a lot, he wanted to be sure that their couple wouldn't hurt Mickey before everyone learned about them.

Mickey had also accepted the idea, and Ian was sure he was doing it to protect him and he could only love him more for that.

* - * - *

"Something's wrong, Ian?" Mickey asked, trying to chase away the last traces of sleep.

Ian was sitting next to him in the bed and stared at his phone tirelessly.

Upon hearing Mickey's question, he immediately put it back on the bed, the screen against the sheets.

"It's nothing," he said.

Mickey looked at him for a moment before straightening up enough to grab his phone and check what Ian was watching so carefully.

"I-" Ian began before finally keeping his mouth shut and looking down.

Mickey sighed softly and put the phone on the bedside table before sitting next to Ian and pulling him into his arms.

"You know these pictures don't mean anything, do you? We just drunk together and the journalists drew the conclusions they wanted ... "

"Yes I know," Ian said, gripping Mickey a little more firmly.

"But even knowing all that I don't like these photos-" he confessed before saying panicked.

"It's not that I don't trust you! Not at all- "

"Calm down Ian," Mickey ordered softly before affirming.

"Believe me you handle the situation much better than me ... If the roles were reversed believes that I would have already killed someone."

Ian let out a small laugh. He knew that Mickey was often jealous and impulsive and although it could sometimes be seen as a flaw, he loved that side of his fiance.

"If at some point you want us to stop you tell me and I call Kate." said Mickey.

"No don't worry. It's just my jealousy... "Ian said, sticking a little more against Mickey.

"If that's it, I can certainly make you forget this jealousy for a few moments," Mickey said, sliding his hand to Ian's thigh.

"Really?" Ian asked amused.

"No doubt," Mickey confirmed, forcing Ian to lie under him.

* - * - *

"I didn't think you were the type who likes to read tabloids."

Ian turned to face Trevor. The latter pointed to the newspaper that Ian still held in his hands.

Mickey and Kate were doing the cover and Ian couldn't help but buy it.

The magazines with pictures of the fake couple were swarming more and more. To the point that Ian had several times imagined what would have been his life at the moment if they hadn't made this decision. He certainly could not take a step without having a myriad of journalists behind him.

He didn't bring any of these magazines home, but couldn't resist the urge to buy them and always brought them to the offices of his association.

Trevor was one of the last employees he hired and so far he had a hard time figuring out his character.

He liked to defend the LGBT cause, and of course, Ian found it admirable, but he regularly went to extremes.

"If it's because of her, I think you can forget about your crush. She'll never dump a Milkovich for your beautiful eyes. "Trevor said with a smile.

"What?!?"

"Kate something... You bought it because of her, right? Waits! Don't tell me it's because of Mickey Milkovich! "

"Why would it be so awful?!?" Ian was surprised at Trevor's reaction.

Given the cause he pleaded there was little chance that it was Ian's homosexuality that disturbed him, which meant that Mickey was the problem.

"Why a guy like that? The most romantic thing this guy has to do is resist the urge to scratch his balls on a date! "

"You don't even know him!" Growled Ian, ready to do anything to defend Mickey.

"And you?" Trevor amused himself before turning to the folders on the desk next to him and adding.

"If you want to drool in front of guys like him it's your choice. No thanks to me. Straight guys aren't worth it ... But if at some point you're looking for someone, remember that I'm free. "

He had finished his sentence with a wink before leaving the office.

What Ian hated above all in this situation was not being able to defend Mickey against all those who criticized him without knowing him. He had to keep pretending that he would never have even spoken to him and it was getting harder and harder for him.

If he had engaged Trevor in his association it was for all the good things he had heard about him, but by dint of rubbing shoulders with him, he wondered if his former employers hadn't just tried to get rid of him refilling it.

Although he vigorously defended a noble cause, he always seemed to want to have the last word and draw attention to him.

Ian was pulled from his thoughts by a phone call. A big smile appeared on his face when he saw Mickey's number appear.

"Hey boss," Ian greeted.

"Stop it's not funny," Mickey growled with no real annoyance.

"Let me remember you that even though no one knows about it, you're actually financing this association so you're sort of my boss," said Ian.

"You just say that because you like the idea of sleeping with the boss ..." Mickey amused himself.

"I admit that I really like the idea. I was wondering if I was going to visit you in your office for a small meeting... Just you and me." said Ian.

"Really? And what would be the subject of this meeting? "

"Mainly your ass and all the interest I have for it."

"Interesting subject, I'm looking forward to this meeting," Mickey said with a laugh.

"Why were you calling me?" Ian asked after he managed to calm his laughter.

"I missed you, that's all," said Mickey.

Ian loved the romantic side of Mickey and he loved it all the more because he was the only one to enjoy it.

Contrary to what Trevor meant, Mickey was really a romantic and Ian had several proofs of it.

"How is the even organization?" Mickey asked in response to the silence that Ian's reveries had created.

"Very good. We have a pretty strict dress code so that everyone will be dressed the same way and the guests will be forced to mix without knowing in advance who they are going to talk to. I think it's important that people discover the point of view of other people. I just hope we can get enough people ... "

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be a success. I really like your idea, but how are you going to do about people's faces? Everyone knows who is who- "

"It will be a masked party, so nobody will recognize anyone."

"You thought about everything," Mickey amused himself before adding.

"I really like your idea because that way I could be by your side without it posing the least problem."

Ian smiled tenderly at this sweet promise. He was definitely more and more eager to be at this party.

"Ian! We have the meeting- Oh! Sorry I didn't see you were on the phone. "

Ian put his hand on the phone's micro before telling Trevor he was joining him quickly.

He turned his attention back to Mickey as soon as Trevor left the room.

"Who was it?" Mickey asked.

"Trevor, the new guy I told you about."

"Promise me that your meeting will not have anything to do with the one we will have in my office ..." Mickey asked visibly jealous.

"I promise you. Except with you, I don't want to have this meeting with anyone else ... "

"I prefer that," Mickey said, laughing before adding.

"Go go quickly to your meeting. The sooner you finish earlier you will be able to join me here."

  
  


*-*-*

Mickey put back the file Michelle had brought him. He had spent the day dealing with the paperwork and could only phone Ian for a few minutes to change his mind. 

He liked his job but he always preferred to be outside rather than locked in his office to manage the administration.

It only took him a few more seconds for his mind to drift completely onto something other than the contracts he was to examine.

Stacey had sent him the conclusion of his investigation about Trevor and he had resisted the urge to read it, but it was getting more and more complicated.

He had asked the private investigator to inquire about this guy as she had done for all the people around Ian now, and she seemed to be quick to answer his questions. 

It had been a while since he knew her and she seemed to have a special attachment to him and Ian to the point of wanting as much Ian's safety as Mickey himself.

Mickey knew that Ian would probably not appreciate what Mickey was doing, but he couldn't help it. He needed to protect Ian, especially after what he had done to him.

No one had the right to hurt Ian, and even though he knew that young Gallagher would not like what he was doing, he had to protect him.

He could not wait any longer to open the file and to review it briefly.

At first, Trevor didn't seem to be a danger to anyone. 

He seemed to be involved for quite some time in defending the rights of the LGBT community. 

The limited element of his criminal record did not suggest violent behavior apart from a few arrests for illegal demonstrations.

One element of his file attracted his attention. Trevor had filed complaints against several people and had even asked for restraining orders against them.

For someone who seemed so little problem with the law, it was strange to see this kind of thing.

Mickey quickly dialed Stacey's number to ask her to dig a little deeper. She promised to give him information quickly before hanging up.

Mickey had the reflex to lower the computer screen when he heard his office door open and he congratulated himself when Ian appeared in front of him.

He leaned against the back of his seat and remained a few moments to detail his body.

Even now Mickey was still fascinated by Ian.

"Do you have time for our meeting before your next appointment?" Ian asked, closing the door of the office.

Mickey smiled before pressing the intercom connected to Michelle's.

"Michelle, I don't take any call until further notice, I have to focus on a very important folder."

He heard his secretary chuckle before hanging up. No doubt she knew exactly which folder Mickey wanted to take care of.

Mickey sat there, staring at Ian as he circled his desk to meet him before Ian forced him to get up and flipped him over his desk, knocking over most of the files.

Ian pressed his lips to Mickey's and slid his hands down his thighs before lifting him off the ground and forcing him to lie on the desk.

He broke their kiss and quickly unhooked Mickey's belt before getting rid of his shoes, trousers, and boxers.

"Before focusing on the main topic of this meeting, I'd like to take care of something about as important ..." Ian said before taking Mickey in his mouth.

Mickey couldn't suppress the moans that Ian was giving birth to in him.

He tried to push Ian away, stammering.

"Not last- Ian-"

Ian didn't seem to consider his request and continued to suck Mickey more and more and taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Mickey felt his cock come banging against Ian's throat.

He lost control when he released one of his thighs to caress his balls, generating more pleasure than he could bear and leaving him no choice but to come violently against the back of his throat.

He watched as Ian gasped before he wiped away the little part he couldn't contain.

"Now, let talk about the main subject, boss." Ian said with a malicious grin before opening one of the desk drawers and taking out a bottle of lube.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey was totally out of breath. 

Ian had wanted "to deepen the topic of the meeting as much as possible", and he hadn't skimped on the means to reach his goal.

"It's not fair," Mickey growled in his chair watching Ian re-button his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked in amazement.

"You're already ready to go when you've completely exhausted me," growled Mickey.

"It's the strength of youth," Affirmed Ian with a smirk.

Mickey threw in his face the few papers still on his desk, grunting.

"You're only two years younger than me!"

Ian laughed at his reaction and began to pick up all the documents that had fallen to the floor, giving Mickey time to recover and get dressed.

"What is that?"

Mickey turned to him, raising an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Ian was talking to him about.

He had put all the files on the desk and was now leaning over the computer.

"Mickey ..." he growled as he noticed the silence of the latter.

"I just wanted to check some stuff about him..." Mickey explained, looking away.

"Just about Trevor, or did you research other people as well?" Ian asked as he approached Mickey.

"Possibly anyone else," Mickey finally admitted when he couldn't escape Ian's accusing look.

"Mickey! You can't investigate my employees like this! "Growled Ian.

"I don't want anyone to use you, or hurt you! Not after- "Mickey started before he finally shut up, unable to finish his sentence.

"Mickey ... I know you're trying to make you forgive, but you have to stop! I've already told you, I forgave you for everything you've done. "

"Maybe, but that does not mean that I forgave myself. And then what would happen if someone tried to use you for your money or- "

"Mickey!" Ian grunted, forcing Mickey to look at him.

"I know you're worried about me, but I can handle it. Nothing will happen to me, I promise you ... "said Ian.

Mickey wasn't the kind of man to worry about anything, but when it came to Ian, he couldn't help but want to protect him.

"You have to stop worrying about everything, otherwise you'll end up with an ulcer. "Ian said with a smile.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"On who else did you investigate?" Ian questioned, circling Mickey's waist.

"Your other new employees..."

"And?" Ian encouraged, obviously aware that the list did not stop there.

"I may have asked for info on Kate as well," Mickey confessed.

"Mickey!" Ian grunted, frowning.

"I prefer to be careful!"

"Mickey! You can't investigate on everyone like that! How will she feel if she learns about it ?! "

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop. "Promised Mickey.

"You stop now! "Ian ordered.

"Okay! I'll tell Stacey that she doesn't need to investigate anymore, "promised Mickey.

He was definitely unable to deny Ian anything.

"I prefer that," the young man said before kissing Mickey's lips.

* - * - *

Ian had regretted that he had left Mickey's office for not looking at Trevor's file.

He hadn't really been surprised to learn of the existence of these files. He knew that Mickey was a cautious businessman and that he regularly used Stacey's services. 

If he had asked him to stop it was only because he was certain if Trevor came to know for these records he'll try to use them against Mickey.

He couldn't now ask Mickey what was in this file...

He would also have been very interested in what Stacey could have learned about Kate, but again he couldn't seek this information after the discussion he had with Mickey.

He tried to drive these ideas out of his head, and he did, at least for a while.

Whenever he was with Mickey nothing else mattered, but as soon as they were separated the doubts were swaying him.

He didn't want to worry Mickey about that. Especially since he had decided to accept Kate's proposal. 

But every photo in the newspapers, every article on the internet reminded him brutally that apart from some people, he and Mickey were strangers.

The obligations related to Mickey's work as well as the few moments when he accompanied Kate to the restaurant to continue to give the image of a happy couple, unfortunately, occupied much of his time.

To avoid being alone at home, Ian preferred to stay at work and give himself thoroughly in the mission he had given himself.

Trevor seemed to have made it his mission to help him as much as possible.

The presence of the young man by his side continued to disturb Ian, but he didn't see how to push Trevor back without him taking it badly.

Now that he knew him a little better, he knew that he often took things too much to heart and that he got angry very easily.

He kept this information to himself, convinced that Mickey would not appreciate knowing the young employee stuck to his fiancé all day.

* - * - *

Mickey had trouble keeping his eyes open. He had just come out of work and wanted to go join Ian to the association to finally enjoy his free time with him, but he had changed his mind when on the doorstep of Ian's office, he had seen the young man get busy to finish the preparations for his evening.

Trevor's presence at his side had been another factor that had prevented him from moving forward.

If he ventured to get Ian in front of this man, he was sure, the whole world would know about their relationship the next day. Not wanting to destroy all the harm they had done to stay away from the reporters, Mickey turned around and just sent a message to Ian informing him that he would be home soon.

Not wishing to return to find an empty apartment, he decided to go to a bar near their home.

A feeling of jealousy came over him as he lifted his beer to his lips and remembered Ian's smile a few minutes ago in preparing for the event with Trevor.

"You look pensive," said a voice behind him.

Mickey turned around and faced Kate.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered.

"I don't have the right to want a drink?" She asked amused as she sat in front of Mickey.

"Yes, yes, of course." The young man confirmed before turning to catch a waiter's attention.

Even though Mickey originally planned to go home early, he couldn't see himself leaving Kate so quickly.

He promised to leave as soon as they finished their glasses and to discuss seriously with Ian this arrangement that was starting to drive him mad.

* - * - *

Mickey gripped his head as he stood up. A terrible migraine had seized him and now he must also fight against the urge to vomit.

The sound of breath beside him caught his attention. Even in those conditions, with his eyes closed, he knew that it was not Ian who was lying next to him.

His breathing quickened and his heart squeezed as he finally managed to make out the face of the person next to him.

Sleeping seemed to leave Kate at that moment, and in her turn she got up, revealing her naked body, hitherto hidden by the sheets.

"Mickey?" She wondered in a voice still hoarse with the sleep and alcohol of the night before.

Mickey quickly got up from the bed and grabbed his clothes dragging on the floor before he escaped to the bathroom, fighting against the urge to vomit that had again seized him.

He dressed quickly and leaned against the sink before fixing his reflection in the mirror and disgusted by himself to send his fist to his reflection.

"Mickey ...?" Kate called, her voice shaking on the other side of the door.

Mickey came out of the bathroom and faced the young woman. 

She had surrounded her body with sheets and worry and misunderstanding was on her face.

"Did we ...?" She asked.

"I'm gay," said Mickey before adding.

"I never would ... Never."

Kate nodded quickly before lowering her eyes and affirming.

"You are right."

"Don't say anything to I- at least not until I understand what happened," Mickey ordered.

He couldn't imagine having sex with Kate, but most of all he couldn't imagine having betrayed the man he loved.

"I will not tell him anything, I promise." She affirmed before following Mickey to the exit.

"I would pay for the room and for the mirror. I'll call you later." He announced before leaving the room.

* - * - *

Ian didn't know what to think about Mickey's attitude. Following his message the night before informing him that he would return home soon, he rushed home, leaving Trevor alone. But when he arrived at the apartment he realized that Mickey hadn't arrived yet.

After an hour of waiting, he had tried to reach him, but his calls were unanswered until morning.

Mickey apologized and said that he had finally fallen asleep at work before explaining to him that he had to go on a business trip for a week and that Michelle would come to get some business for him during the day.

Ian had offered to bring them to him directly, but Mickey had told him again that Michelle would take care of it.

The perspective of being separated from Mickey, even only for a week, was crushing Ian's heart.

On the third day, no longer holding, he went to the offices of the company hoping to get news of his fiancé.

He stopped short, a few steps from reception when he saw Mickey and Kate in front of the elevator.

He quickly turned around and fled outside the building, praying to wake up from what seemed like a nightmare.

* - * - *

Ian glanced around him.

Mickey had finally returned from his so-called business trip and everything was back to normal.

Although he was still disturbed by what had happened, Ian was determined not to discuss it with his fiancé and to push all his doubts and all the questions of his mind.

"What the fuck?!?" Mandy growled, staring at her phone screen.

Ian and Mickey looked at her astonished and Mandy turned the screen towards them revealing a photo of Kate in front of a building.

Mickey and Ian both took a few seconds to figure out what kind of building it was.

Mickey grabbed his sister's phone to see more closely. The caption of the photo left no doubt. And the article that went with it implied that Kate had fled shortly after the photo was taken without having time to enter the building.

"Kate wanted to abort- She's pregnant-" Ian stammered without finishing his sentences because of the shock.

Mickey seemed as lost as he was. He put Mandy's phone on the table and got up quickly before grabbing his jacket and his wallet.

"Where are you going ?!" Mandy growled.

"See what it is. Stay with Ian, please. "

"Mickey-" Ian began timidly, his voice still clouded by the possible news.

"Stay with Mandy please Ian," Mickey ordered softly, placing his hands on Ian's shoulders.

Usually, Mickey always put a kiss on Ian's lips before leaving, but this time he didn't do it and left the apartment without waiting anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian had finally persuaded Mandy to go home. He would have liked to keep her with him until Mickey returned, but he didn't want their problems to encroach on the young woman's life more than necessary.

He had launched an episode of his favorite series in the hope of changing his mind, but nothing worked, he could always think only of Mickey and Kate.

His body seemed to have exhausted all his reserves of tears so that now he was still struggling with his fears but no longer even able to express it.

Kate had no reason to go to this clinic if it wasn't for the purpose of abortion, and apart from himself and Mickey, the young woman didn't seem to have anyone else in her life. Moreover, she spent most of her time with Mickey to continue their alleged relationship and she told Ian that she doesn't go out with anyone by fear to jeopardize their coverage.

"People would go on believing that I was cheating Mickey if they saw me with someone else. I'm tired of one-night relationships, I want a real relationship like you two have, so as long as I can't find my Mickey Milkovich I will not sleep with anyone. And if one day I find someone, I will make sure to do things well and officially. "Had she said at the beginning of their masquerade.

Ian still had a hard time trusting her, not that Kate had given him a reason to doubt, quite the contrary, but he couldn't forget that before all that, the young woman wanted to be with Mickey.

Recently his fiancé was strange, almost mysterious as if trying to hide something. Ian had put that on the pressure of his job, being convinced that with the workload that Mickey had there were inevitable consequences on his mental state. He hadn't entirely managed to convince himself but had preferred to keep this idea in mind rather than remain in complete misunderstanding.

Ian stepped out of his trance as he heard the floor of the corridor creak. He knew the rhythm of Mickey's footsteps by heart and already knew that it was he who was behind that door.

He rushed to him with the necessity of hugging him to go out of that was a horrible nightmare, but he stopped short when he saw Mickey's dark look.

Then he knew that there was no chance that Kate wasn't pregnant, and there was no chance for all this was a dream.

Ian automatically took a few steps back to let in Mickey and follow him to there room.

His heart racing when Mickey pulled a suitcase out of the closet and opened it on their bed.

Ian grabbed his arm and tried to force Mickey to look at him, but he continued to glare at the floor.

"Mickey!" Ian growled, his voice distorted by emotion when the latter broke free.

Mickey was going back and forth between the dressing and his suitcase. Ian stood in front of him, forcing him to face him.

"Mickey! Talk to me, "Ian ordered.

"There is nothing to say," said Mickey without looking up to Ian.

"Why?!? Did you see Kate?!? Is she pregnant?!? "

"Yes, I saw her," Mickey admitted, skirting Ian.

"And?" Ian merely asked, turning to Mickey now standing in front of his suitcase.

Mickey took a deep breath before confessing.

"She's pregnant."

"With you ...?" Ian asked in a barely audible voice.

This idea was as crazy as it was impossible for Ian, but he had to ask the question.

Mickey stayed silent so Ian asked again.

"WITH YOU?!?"

Anger had replaced the pain. If Kate was pregnant Mickey that meant he had cheated on him.

"I'm going to leave the apartment-" started Mickey before being cut by Ian.

"Is this child yours?!?" Ian asked, forcing Mickey to look at him.

This time he managed to look Mickey in the eye. He seemed just as lost and devastated as him.

Disturbed by this vision, he didn't have the strength to keep his grip on Mickey's arm and let him free himself again.

"I don't know ..." Mickey finally admitted as he closed his suitcase.

"How do you do not know?!? You must know if you slept with her or not!"" Ian growled, horrified by what Mickey's silence meant.

"I'm sorry Ian," Mickey said simply as he left the apartment.

* - * - *

Leaving the apartment, leaving Ian alone was the hardest thing Mickey ever had to do. He was dying to go back and tell him that everything was going to work out just as he had wanted to lie to him and pretend that Kate wasn't pregnant or that this child was not his.

He hated himself for acting like that and hated himself for the harm he had done to Ian. He had promised to protect him from all and now it was he who was hurting him.

Mickey put his suitcase on the floor of the hotel room and collapsed near it.

He let his tears invade his cheeks and his cries of pain fill the room.

He hadn't agreed to let out his feelings since he had learned for Kate's pregnancy, he wanted to understand, and support Ian, but now he couldn't bear such a weight anymore.

Ian was right, he should know what he had done, he should know if he had slept with Kate or not and if that kid could be his. The truth was that he knew nothing about it.

He knew that in his normal state he would never have done anything with her, or with any other woman, or even with any man.

He only wanted Ian and only Ian. But there had been that night. That night he couldn't remember completely.

Kate had told him that nothing had happened and he had believed her or rather he had wanted to believe her.

He couldn't remember the evening. All he knew was that he had woken up in a hotel room, completely naked next to Kate.

Mickey had hated that and had tried to put some distance between him and Ian to take stock. 

He had pretended a business trip and had thought hard and discussed with Kate to understand what had happened.

Between his inability to be attracted to a woman, all the love he had for Ian and the fact that Kate later promised him that nothing had happened, he'd preferred to convince himself that it would only be a bad memory to forget after a drunk night and that he could now drive it out of his mind.

But now that the result of that night was exploding in his face, he could no longer deny the evidence.

It was he who had deceived Ian, who had put Kate pregnant, and it was he who should now solve these problems.

He couldn't stand the thought of hurting Ian more.

Seeing the pain in his eyes had been a torture and he had decided not to stay at the apartment so as not to impose his presence.

He had called Mandy as soon as he came out of the apartment and asked her to warn Ian's family. He didn't want Ian to be alone to get through all that.

* - * - *

It had been a week since Mickey had left the apartment and a week that Ian couldn't sleep.

He had received a very disturbing call from Michelle, who seemed to be dead worried about Mickey.

According to her, he spent his days working without eating or sleeping. And the few times he accepted to leave the company's office was to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

She had several times gone to get him in the bar of his hotel to force him to join his room.

That was what she had done that night just before calling Ian.

She had given him all the information necessary to get there and had deposited a key for him at the hotel reception.

It had been hard for him to decide. 

All the fibers of his being were dying to join Mickey, but he also knew he couldn't forgive him so easily for his betrayal.

He finally put an end to his ordeal by deciding to go there.

The sight that opened to him as he opened the door broke his heart.

The air was scented with alcohol vapor and the floor was covered with Mickey's stuff. No one outside of him seemed to have stepped into this room.

Ian closed the door behind him and walked over to Mickey.

He stared at it for a moment before lying down next to him and placing his hand on his face.

As he had imagined, he couldn't leave him alone after seeing him in this state.

The touch of his hand seemed to wake Mickey who opened his eyes with difficulty and stared into Ian's, before whispering, his voice hoarse with alcohol.

"You're not there. You're still an illusion. "

Ian got closer and put a quick kiss on Mickey's lips before resting his head on the pillow.

"Are you really here?" Mickey asked.

His voice was barely audible, and the fear that Ian could read in his eyes ended chasing away from him the urge to leave him.

"I'll not leave you," Ian promised, gently stroking Mickey's cheek.

Mickey put his hand on his as if to confirm what his eyes showed him, before closing his eyes.

* - * - *

Ian had decided to forgive Mickey. He knew he couldn't do otherwise. He knew he couldn't live without him. For all that he needed to know.

Mickey had returned to live in the apartment and gradually their life was back to normal.

Ian had the painful surprise of seeing Kate in front of their door and couldn't help but let her in.

It was the first time he had seen her since he had learned about her pregnancy, and even though he now knew that night had only been the result of Mickey's doubts magnified by alcohol, he had always struggling to face her.

Mickey had been away for a few moments in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, leaving them alone.

"I remember what happened," Kate admitted, staring blankly.

Ian turned to her, eyes wide open unable to understand what she meant.

"What happened between me and Mickey ... I remember it perfectly," she said to clarify her point.

Ian looked at her forbidden, unable to know what to say or how to act.

"I said I didn't remember it but it's hard to forget such moments. Mickey stuck to me, whispering my name against my neck, pressing our bodies together to penetrate mine- "

This time Ian could not control his anger and sent his hand to meet Kate's cheek in a resounding slap.

The noise was such that he pulled Mickey to them.

Seen from the outside the scene could only give the advantage to Kate, who under the slap had fallen to the ground and seemed to want to protect herself from an aggressive Ian.

Mickey ran to the young woman to help her up before asking Ian.

"Why did you that?!?"

"It's her- She says she remembers that night- She says you-" Started Ian before being cut by Kate.

"I don't remember. Ian, I promise you, I don't remember anything. I'm trying but I don't remember anything! "She said, hugging Mickey.

The latter tried to lower their embrace a little, without making his repulsion towards the young woman too visible.

"She's lying Mickey! She just told me, "protested Ian.

"You better leave for tonight Kate. I need to talk to Ian, "Mickey said pushing Kate to the exit.

The young woman let herself go before turning around for a last moment and telling Mickey.

"I promise you I don't remember... I don't understand why Ian slapped me."

"I'm going to talk to him, go home," Mickey ordered gently, pushing her out of the apartment.

He turned back to Ian, who was now staring straight at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She told me she remembers. I promise you she said it. "

"Ian-"

"No! I know you don't believe me! "Affirmed Ian, turning to their room.

"Ian!" Mickey growled, gripping Ian by the arm.

Ian stared at him for a moment before asking.

"Do you believe me?"

"I…"

"That is what I thought. I think it's useless for me to stay if you don't trust me ... "

"What do you mean?!?" Mickey growled, tightening his grip.

"If you don't believe me, I don't see why I will stay."

"You don't know why you'll stay ... here or with me?" Mickey asked, already scared by the answer.

Ian kept silent but didn't leave Mickey with his eyes.

He didn't want to leave. His heart was clinging to this idea, but he couldn't imagine staying with Mickey if he didn't trust him. Certainly, he had no reason to do it, but even then he should trust him first and foremost.

Ian tried to get out of Mickey's grip, but Mickey stopped him before pulling him back to their room. He threw it on the bed and took advantage of this surprise to climb on him and immobilize him.

"I don't want you to leave," he growled.

"And I want you to trust me! Me! Not her! "Ian retorted.

With rage, Mickey put his mouth on Ian's.

Even though he was still so angry, Ian immediately responded to the kiss with the urge to feel Mickey against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to open the door of the apartment that morning, Ian noticed that it was locked.

Mickey was gone before he woke up.

They had fallen asleep against each other breathless and exhausted, unable to put an end to their argument.

Ian knew that it would be impossible to make Mickey change his mind, just as it would be impossible for him to change his mind.

He had decided to leave so that each one of them could make the point of their side.

He searched for the key of the door in the pockets of his jacket but couldn't find it.

They usually left a help key in the bedside table, but that one too was gone.

Ian pulled his phone out of his pocket to dial Mickey's number but was interrupted by the sound of the front door.

He went quickly to that point without his anger diminishing and faced Mickey.

"What the fuck Mickey?" Ian growled, glaring at Mickey.

"I shifted my appointments today, I stay at home-"

"Why did you lock me in?" Ian cut him off.

Mickey remained silent and replaced his key in his pocket. There was no doubt he had locked the door.

"Mickey!" Ian growled impatiently.

"I just went out and bought things for breakfast, and I didn't want you to disappear during my absence. What you planned to do seems to be. Is that Ian? You want to leave?"

"You know that's not what I want to do," said Ian, looking down.

"But that's what you were going to do, isn't it?" Mickey asked again, his voice full of anger.

"I just wanted to clear my mind," Ian justified.

"Your mind or your feelings?"

This time Ian was silent at Mickey's question. Not because he didn't know how to answer it, far from it but because he didn't understand how Mickey could doubt him so much.

Kate's child hadn't been able to erase the love he felt for Mickey, and even though he hated the idea that Mickey was siding with Kate rather than his, that didn't make him forget how much he loved him.

"We need better to spend a little bit of time to take stock." Ian said again.

"About what?!?" Mickey growled, grabbing Ian by the arm and forcing him to look at him.

Ian was afraid to look Mickey in the eyes, not for fear of what he could do, but for fear that a single look would make him forget everything he wasn't going to do right now and he decides to stay.

Ian felt the pressure of Mickey's hand grow stronger on his arm before he drew him to him and kissed him.

Ian had never been able to resist Mickey in this kind of situation.

At first he had managed to make him believe he wasn't attracted to him, but to tell the truth, he had never been insensitive to Mickey's kisses.

He felt pushed to the bedroom and didn't resist long, unable to think properly with Mickey's mouth on his.

He tried to found the buttons on Mickey's shirt and undo them, desperate for contact with his skin.

They were both naked and completely bewitched when they reached the room.

Mickey pushed him onto the bed and Ian barely had time to get up before Mickey sped him over and drew him back to kiss him.

Ian put his hands on Ian's ass and pulled him against him before sliding one of his hands to the inside of his buttocks.

Mickey broke their kiss and leaned quickly to the bedside table to catch the lubricant before spreading it on his fingers and begin to prepare to welcome Ian, while the latter regained possession of his mouth.

Each kiss was more intense and violent than the previous one. Each seeking to have the advantage over the other and to bend it.

* - * - *

Mickey looked at Ian, asleep by his side and sighed for a long time before looking away.

They had sex all day and all night, unable to stop.

They both knew that if they stopped the real world would eventually catch them up.

Mickey couldn't bear what would happen if Ian leaves this apartment.

There was no doubt he would never come back after that, he came back once, but would not come back a second time and Mickey could not stand this idea. However, he also had a hard time imagining keeping Ian locked in this apartment.

He knew he couldn't keep him locked up with him as he had on this island.

Ian didn't deserve it at that time and he didn't deserve it now either.

He got up and grabbed his pants on the floor to get the key out of the door and put it on the bedside table next to Ian before lying down next to Ian turning him his back this time.

Even if he tried to pretend otherwise, he didn't fall asleep, unable to sleep while Ian could wake up and leave at any time.

He felt the bed moving a few hours after.

He remained motionless, unable to turn around to see what Ian had decided to do.

He felt his heart about to explode when Ian's footsteps approached him and he leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He stood still until the door slammed behind Ian and the silence filled the apartment again.

*-*-*

Ian had wanted to leave, he had decided to leave and for all that he was angry with Mickey for letting him go.

At first, Mickey had categorically refused to let him go and Ian had thought back to that time when he was forcibly holding him on this island.

When he left this morning he felt the same thing as when Mickey left him in the hospital, abandoned.

Yes it was him who had left, yes that was what he had asked Mickey, but so far at that moment, he had the impression that Mickey had given up.

He tightened his hand around the key, wondering what would happen if he turned around now. 

However, he continued to advance, knowing very well that he would not go back to him until he had made the point on this situation.

* - * - *

It had been a week since Ian had left the apartment and Mickey hadn't spoken with him. They had met a few times in the offices of the company but had quickly changed direction.

Michelle had also tried to talk to him about Ian and his plans, but Mickey preferred to cut off their discussions.

Today he was going to be forced to see Ian again.

The big masked party he was organizing to raise money for his association was tonight.

Mickey had more than once offered to use his personal funds for his association, but Ian wanted at all costs to prove himself and show everyone the importance of this association.

Mickey had loved to see Ian get excited about preparing for this evening, but now he regretted it.

He had thought not to go, but Michelle had forbidden him, and even though she was only his secretary, he did not want to risk disobeying him or he would be angry for months to come. Moreover, he knew in his own heart that he would not resist the urge to see Ian even if it was only behind a mask.

The fact that it was a masked party gave him at least the comfort of knowing that Ian couldn't recognize him. He knew it if they were face to face he would have had all the trouble of the world to stay away from him.

Mickey sighed deeply as he got out of his car. Even if all the participants were masked and the strict code dressing of the evening made them all look like each other, there was no doubt that he managed to recognize Ian among the crowd.

Ian had wanted this dressing code so that everyone, rich and poor, look the same and that the time of a party everyone mixes without trying to discuss only with people of the same rank as them.

Mickey smiled tenderly, noticing the crowd. The evening organized by Ian seemed to have had a great success and Mickey was very happy for him.

He knew he would have been happier if he had been able to express Ian all his pride in person, but in those circumstances, it would be complicated or impossible to talk to him.

He continued to move to the bar and quickly ordered a whiskey.

He had promised Michelle to come to this party, but now that there was everything just reminded him of Ian that it was unbearable and he could hardly continue sober.

He turned to face the crowd and was then caught by the look that a man posted a little further into the room had placed on him.

Even at this distance and dressed like all the other men present, Mickey had no difficulty in recognizing the man he hoped to see and at the same time to avoid so much.

He watched Ian approach him without a word and let him do as he pulled his glass from his hands and put it on the bar behind him.

Mickey let Ian guide him to the center of the room where already several couples were dancing to the rhythm of the music.

He had never been that way in public with Ian, but here under cover of anonymity and silence, he was going to be himself.

Without a word, Ian pulled him against him and dragged his body into a soft dance.

To be stuck against Ian's body, if only for a simple dance like that was relaxing for Mickey. Of course, that didn't solve their problem, but it gave him a sense of rest he had needed so much since Ian left.

He paused for a moment and forced Ian to look into his eyes before gently kissing him.

He felt Ian's hands grab hold of his shirt and try to stick him even closer to him.

However, he detached their mouths and began to move away from Ian forcing him to let go.

If he stayed longer he couldn't let Ian go and he did not want to deprive him of his freedom again.

He quickly left the party, unable to stay longer so close to Ian.

* - * - *

"I need to admit I didn't think it would be you when I was told that a Gallagher wanted to see me," Mandy admitted, letting Lip into her apartment.

The reception of her building had just called her to inform her of the presence of a Mr. Gallagher at the reception and reflexively she had thought it was Ian.

They hadn't been able to see each other since he left Mickey, mainly because of Ian's refusal, but she still hoped he would visit her.

"Believe me I hesitated a long time before coming. I know you're not very happy to see me, but I need your help. "

"My help?" Mandy wondered.

"Yes ... well, actually, mostly your money," Lip admitted in a small voice.

Mandy looked at him forbidden before asking in a voice full of anger.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wait two seconds before killing me please."

"I don't see why-"

"Let me explain please Mandy if after you want me to leave I'll leave," he promised.

The young woman relaxed a little and sat on the couch.

Lip wanted to imitate her but the look Mandy gave him at that moment made him understand that it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm listening," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"If I came here to ask you for money it's to help Ian."

"How can that help Ian?" She wondered at Lip's confession.

"I know I have not always been the perfect brother," he confessed.

"Ok I've always been far from the perfect brother," he corrected, noticing the grimace on Mandy's face.

"But now I promise you that I understand and want to redeem myself," he said sincerely.

"And for that, you need my money?" She questioned lost by Lip's explanations.

"Yes ... I saw Ian looking at the ultrasound of the kid that Kate is supposed to-"

"Supposed ?" Mandy repeated disturbed by the wording.

"Yes ... On the ultrasound, there was the name of the practitioner and I happen to know him. He is known enough to be ... accommodating. "

"How's that?"

"He makes special prescriptions."

"Like?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Afirma Lip before adding.

"The fact is, it's very strange that this doctor was the one doing the ultrasound ..."

"Do you think it's a fake one?!" Mandy grumbled, understanding where Lip was coming from.

"Yes. I asked around me and it seems that Kate doesn't have a reputation more glorious than mine. But these are just hallway noises, I have no proof. That's why I need money. People like us, like I was before, are only interested in money, and this is the fastest way to get info. If I want to make them talk I need money, but I don't have any ... "

"I'm willing to give you but I want to go with you. I don't trust you, "said Mandy.

"I understand, I suspected that you would say that. Of course, you can come with me, but you will have to do what I tell you, otherwise nobody will tell us anything. "


	7. Chapter 7

Mandy couldn't believe what she was doing. Of course, she still didn't trust Lip, but he really seemed sincere.

She knew that since Mickey had explained his relationship with Ian to the whole Gallagher family, Lip was trying to redeem himself.

She still had doubts about the sincerity of his remorse, but could not deny his motivation.

She had followed him to a cafe near the doctor's office and had posted at his request at a table next to his.

It didn't take long for a young, impeccably dressed and coiffed woman to come to meet him.

"Lip, it's been ages since last time, I'm glad you called me ..." she said with joy.

Lip smiled back and offered to sit down with him.

He ordered her a drink that she immediately began to sip.

"I must admit that if I asked you to come here it's to ask you a few questions ..." Lip admitted.

"I thought so," she announced calmly before asking.

"What do you want to know?"

"There is a woman who interests me and who came to your office for an ultrasound ..."

"I think I see who you're talking about, but you know I don't have the right to talk about our clients-" she began to explain before Lip slid an envelope over her.

She opened the envelope and looked at him with satisfaction before putting it in her bag and explaining.

"You better forget this woman, she isn't rich at all and besides, she has already sniffed a big prey, she will not let him fall for your beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, I heard for Milkovich. She's really lucky to have fallen pregnant at the right time ... "Lip said with a small smile.

"You should know that luck doesn't exist. This girl is very talented, but she plays a dangerous game, soon no one will believe her... But I'm free... "

The sound of her voice and the hand she had just placed on Lip's left no doubt about the proposition she had just made.

Mandy felt herself shivering, realizing how easy it was for Lip to attract women, even if they knew his true nature.

"Sorry, I'm taking a break," Lip said, gently clearing her hand.

His response didn't seem to please the young woman in front of him as she sent her hand in his face before getting up and leaving.

Lip was silent for a moment before changing seats and coming to sit next to Mandy stroking his aching cheek.

"I think my suspicions were well-founded. Of course, we still have no evidence, but it's a start. "

Mandy remained silent looking at him, unable to find what to say.

She frowned as Lip placed an envelope in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked surprised.

"The overflow. I had kept it on hand in case she wanted more, but I must believe that I don't seem rich enough for her to have that idea, " he explained with a smile.

Mandy put the money in her bag wondering if this new Lip look was true or if it was a new way to attract her favors.

"We'll have to find a way to get evidence if we want Mickey to believe us," Lip said with a sigh.

"I think I know what to do," Mandy announced with a smile.

* - * - *

Ian was out of breath. Unable to wait for a taxi, he had run to Mickey's office in the hope of seeing him.

He still couldn't imagine that this so powerful society was now totally ruined.

Ian had a hard time imagining all those employees who were going tomorrow to have to look for another job, thinking of all those people who had managed to get out of misery with the Milkovich company and who were going to have to go back. But more than anything, his heart was turned towards Mickey.

This society was everything to him, it had allowed him to shelter his entire family and help others so that they didn't have to live what he and his brothers and sisters had suffered.

Even once in the building, Ian kept running without looking around, just to find Mickey. He was so focused on his race that he didn't notice Mandy.

"Ian!?!"

"Mickey! Where's Mickey?!? "Ian questioned panicking.

"Ian! Calm down! Why are you in this state? "She questioned, forcing him to stop.

"I heard for Mickey- The company- Bankruptcy- I have to see him-"

"Calm down," ordered Mandy, cutting off Ian in his tracks before adding.

"All is well, calm down."

"What?!?" Ian asked.

His heart was beating fast, he understood the situation less and less.

"The company is doing very well, and Mickey too ..."

"So why do all the newspapers-"

"Because we made sure to give them this info. In fact, it's rather your brother who made this info leak. "

"Lip?!? Why?"

"To help you, you and Mickey," said Mandy calmly with a small smile.

"How does it help us?"

"Come on, you'll understand better," she announced, pulling Ian with her to the elevator.

They climbed to the floor of Mickey's office and continued their way to the next door.

Ian watched Mandy unlock the door with a magnetic card before following her inside.

The room was plunged into darkness, only diffuse light in the background allowed to distinguish the floor of the room.

Mandy pushed a switch and suddenly the light became brighter.

What Ian thought was a simple blackout window was now completely transparent and gave an unobstructed view of Mickey's desk.

"Mickey-" Ian growled instinctively as he walked to the window.

"He doesn't know you're here. He can't hear you, the room is perfectly soundproof, and he can't see you either. It's a one-way mirror." Mandy explained calmly.

Ian turned to her disturb by the presence of such a room overlooking Mickey's desk.

"It's sometimes interesting to have another look at the meetings that are taking place in this room ... Here we can have another vision of things."

An idea crossed Ian's mind. He didn't understand how he could think of it at that moment, but he already knew that it would be impossible for him to dismiss that idea from his mind until he asked the question.

"Is someone already come here while ..."

"While you were both in Mickey's office?" Mandy asked, amused by the red that made Ian's cheeks red.

"There are very few people to know about this piece ..." Mandy said.

"That's not an answer." said Ian.

"No one to my knowledge, or at least nobody stayed long enough to see something he or she shouldn't have seen."

"Mandy!" Ian growled.

"Is it my fault that you are unable to stay separate from each other for more than ten minutes? I tell you that it was traumatic for me. I have no desire to see my brother and my best friend fucking together! "

"Why did you take me here Mandy?" Ian asked a few moments of silence.

Mandy stared at her brother's office before looking at the clock on the wall.

"For that," she finally said when she saw the door open.

Ian felt his heart panic and his fists tighten automatically. Kate had just entered the room.

Just like Ian, she seemed to have run so far.

"I had a call just before meeting you in the lobby to tell me she was on her way," Mandy explained, without looking away from Kate.

Ian turned to his friend and noticed that her eyes were black with rage but she seemed so very calm.

"Lip had a talk with his friends about Kate, and it turns out they have a lot of things in common. It took a while because Lip first tried not to come into contact with this kind of person anymore... Moreover, they didn't evolve in the same spheres."

"How so?" Ian asked, unable to understand what Mandy was saying.

"Kate is like Lip, or at least as he was ... She's only interested in the money of the people she's dating."

"But she's rich!" Said Ian.

Mandy turned to him before nodding to him.

"Her father was rich but his business went bankrupt. She continued to live with the same standing but in the end, she lived on credit or with the money of the guys she came out with. According to what has been told to Lip she has Mickey in his viewfinder for a very long time... "

Mandy approached the mirror and pressed a button.

"You're ruined!?! How could this society be ruined?!? "

Ian turned to Kate whose voice had just arrived at his ears.

"I made a bad investment, and I have to pay a lot of compensation because of construction sites that aren't secured..." Mickey explained vaguely.

"And how are you going to do next?!? No one will want to work with your company! "Kate growled as she approached Mickey.

"You have to sell the hotels before it's possible!" She ordered, obviously desperate.

"That will not cover all the expenses."

"What do you mean?!?"

"I need to help my employees. They're going to lose their job because of me, I can't leave them without money. "Mickey said decisively.

"We don't care about them! It's your family which counts! Not them! Me and the baby! "

Ian clenched his fists, he felt more and more like coming back to that time when he had learned the true nature of Lip and Fiona.

"We can live very well without so much money," Mickey said quietly.

"No, we can't! I wouldn't live like poor people! I would never be poor! "Kate growled.

"You'll have to do it because I'll not be able to offer you the same standard of living for a long time. I'll do the right thing for the baby, but you'll probably have to work too- "

"Never! I will never work! The only reason that brought me closer to you is your money! So I would never stay with you without it! "

"You will not be able to raise the baby all by yourself!" Mickey growled but did not seem to be touched by the idea of not living with this child.

"There never was a baby!"

Ian felt his heart stop beating for a moment. 

His mind seemed totally empty. 

It was hard to know if it was his mind that was playing a trick or if she had just said that there was no baby.

"But the ultrasound?"

"I paid the doctor to play a recording at the same time as he was doing the exam."

Mickey looked at her impassively. Seen from the outside Ian felt that this news didn't touch him at all, or at least didn't make him sad.

"I can't believe all the money I had to spend on that! The journalists, the gynecologist- "

"Journalists in front of the clinic? Did you pay them too?"

"What do you think?!? That they were there by chance?!? I knew very well that if you had thought I was pregnant but nobody knew about it, you would have wanted me to get an abortion. Everyone had to know it. "

"I wouldn't have asked you to abort. I didn't ask you ... Even if I was dying of envy to do it. "

This confession seemed to plunge Kate into a state of total madness. She laughed frantically.

"How could a guy like you manage to run a business like this? In the end, it's not surprising that you failed! You're not even able to put aside your morality to convince a woman to abort, so how could you survive in this world! I was stupid to bet on you! I should have understood my mistake that day when you were not even able to be hard. "She grumbled disgusted by this memory before adding.

"Ian! Ian! Ian! That's all you could say! If the drugs didn't stop you from leaving, you'd probably crawled to him. "

"You drugged me!?!"

"Yes, but I would have done better to keep it for someone else. All this bullshit cost me a fortune and now my image is destroyed, and all because of you! You will pay for that!"

"And what are you going to do?"

Ian frowned. Mickey didn't seem in the least surprised by Kate's confession as if he already knew everything, so he seemed to want to continue this discussion.

Ian turned his gaze to Mandy before looking at the computer in front of them that Mandy had just glanced at him. There was a clear view of Mickey's office, and the whole discussion seemed to have been recorded.

Ian's attention was again drawn to Mickey and Kate when she said.

"I'm just going to tell everybody that I lost the baby because of you ... I could even add that you cheated on me, with Ian-"

"Don't touch him otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?!? You are pathetic! Do you think you scare me? It's so easy to handle you. As soon as it comes to Ian you stop thinking. This guy is worth absolutely nothing, it's just waste like the rest of his family, and you're not even able to see it- "

"Shut your mouth! I swear to you that if you say a word about him I will not stay so nice! "

"Don't pretend! If you really loved him, you wouldn't get rid of him as soon as you learned about pregnancy. "

"If I did that, it's for his good! I couldn't make him happy, and Ian deserves to be happy! If I let him go, it's because I preferred him to be happy with someone other than miserable with me! "

"It's pitiful!" Kate laughed.

"How can you become like that ?!" Mickey questioned as disgusted by the woman in front of him.

"Like what? A rational woman, who knows what she wants and who does everything to get it? A decided woman who can put all the chances on her side? "

"No. How did you become a monster who doesn't hesitate to use others and manipulate them to achieve your ends? "

"It's the money which rules this world, and I'll do whatever is necessary to keep my standard of living. And if you still don't understand that, you're really too stupid and you deserve what's going to happen to you. "

No longer able to stay quiet, Ian quickly left the room before bursting into Mickey's office.

The latter and Kate remained banned in front of him.

At that moment Ian was split between the hatred he felt for Kate and the joy of knowing that Mickey had never cheated on him and had never stopped loving him.

He quickly chose between the two and rushed on Mickey to kiss him.

Mickey froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Ian and drawing him closer to him as he answered his kiss.

They stared at each other for several minutes after breaking their kiss.

"How-" began to question Mickey, unable to formulate his thoughts more precisely.

"I learned about your bankruptcy and I wanted to make sure you were fine... I met Mandy and I followed her." Ian explained without looking away from Mickey.

"Did you hear everything?" Mickey asked, visibly terrified.

"Yes... You know, I hated you..." Ian confessed before explaining.

"When you let me go. At that moment I hated you. I didn't want to leave. Even if at that moment I had the feeling that my whole life was falling into ruin, and even if I thought you had cheated on me, I wanted to stay with you ... I only left because I thought it was what you wanted."

For answer only, Mickey put his lips again on those of Ian.

"You are disgusting! I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here, "Kate grunted, turning to the exit.

Mickey called the woman before she could walk through the door.

"I have to confess to you something too ... I'm not ruined at all."

"What?!?" She growled.

"We just pretended," Mandy admitted as she entered the room before adding.

"You're going to have a choice between confessing to being pregnant with someone other than Mickey and that you tried to rip us off, or letting everyone know you everything you said during this discussion."

"What?!?" Kate grumbled, puzzled by the proposal.

"We've recorded everything and we'll make sure everyone knows everything about you if you do not do it yourself." said Mickey, hugging Ian against him.

"It's your choice," said Mandy, smiling.

* - * - *

Ian buried his head in the crook of Mickey's neck and slid his hands between his back and the bed to hug him.

"You're choking me," said Mickey without trying to push Ian away in any way.

"I want to stay that way forever," Ian said before kissing Mickey's skin.

He smiled as he felt Mickey harden against him.

"You know we'll have to move to eat or at least go pee, right?" Mickey asked.

Ian groaned as he stood up before making Mickey notice his lack of romance.

Mickey sat up to face Ian before gently placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him.

"You don't have to worry, nothing will separate us now," he said, his eyes dipping into Ian's.

Kate didn't believe Mickey and Mandy when they said they would broadcast the video. She was convinced that Mickey would rather continue to hide from everyone his sexual orientation and his relationship with Ian.

She had quickly understood her mistake.

"Did you had a problem with the shareholders after they knew for us?" Ian asked worriedly.

"Some of these guys may be homophobic, but they are as attracted by money as Kate could be. As long as I allow them to make money they will not care with who shares my bed or my life... "said Mickey with a small smile.

He got up and grabbed the boxers shuffling at his feet and put it on.

"It's mine!" Said Ian.

"So use mine. What's yours is mine, isn't it? "Mickey amused, proudly raising his left hand to flaunt his wedding ring.

Ian sighed but couldn't shake off the joy he felt.

He had married Mickey the day before. They hadn't done a huge ceremony, but simply a party with their families and friends after signing the papers.

Mickey had promised Ian that they would prepare a proper wedding ceremony as soon as their lives would be a little calmer, but Ian didn't care anymore about a big wedding. He was now married to the man he loved and had been able to share his joy with all who counted for him.

He got up from the bed and put on Mickey's boxers before following him to the kitchen.

He helped him prepare the meal and take everything out so that he could enjoy the sweet sun on the terrace.

Gayu settled at his feet before quickly falling asleep.

A big smile appeared on Ian's face as he scanned the landscape.

They had returned to this island where they could be cut off from the world. For a time he had thought he could never return to that house that was so important to him.

He felt Mickey's hand rest on his own and drove away those painful memories away from him.

"Do you know I love you, Ian Milkovich?" Mickey asked tenderly.

"I like it when you say that ... Ian Milkovich ..." Ian admitted, savoring the sound of those words before bending over and kissing Mickey.

"I love you, Mickey Milkovich," he said against his lips.

"Today and forever. In wealth and poverty. In health and disease. I love you. "He promised before kissing him again.


End file.
